Los celos del capitan
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Desde que Law subio al barco de los mugiwaras alguien se ha comportado extraño y ha tenido pesadillas ¿Quien sera? ¿Sentimientos? ¿Visitas para los Mugiwaras? LuNa leve ZoRo. Luffy celoso,planes para juntar una pareja,
1. Mal sueño

_**One piece NO ME PERTENECE**_

 _ **Los celos del capitán**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Mal sueño**_

 **POV Luffy**

No sé por qué pero me sentía raro mi pecho me dolía no mejor dicho me daba rabia porque es simple tenia celos de law pero según me decía Robin; Robin me decía que tenía celos de Torao aunque no sabía porque ni sé que significa tener celos

 **Fin POV**

Pasaron varias semanas y el capitán de los mugiwaras estaba raro, pero no siempre se ponía raro cuando Law se acercaba a " _SU_ " navegante.

 **POV Luffy**

Cuando Torao se acercaba a Nami me sentía raro el pecho me dolía pero lo que más me dolía es que Nami siempre le sonreí y a veces con el haki de observación podría ver como Torao siempre está al lado de Nami al parecer a Nami no le molestaba.

 **Fin POV Luffy**

Era una noche normal en ella cocina del Sunny los mugiwaras desorden como siempre algunos bailando otros tomando sake y otros mirando a cierta navegante (que estaba hablando con Robin animadamente)

 ** _"Están bella cuando sonríe"_** -Pensó un Chico con sombrero de paja

 _ **"La navegante de los mugiwaras es muy atractiva"**_ -Pensó otro chico que por ahora aliado de los mugiwaras

 **Oí mina mañana llegaremos a una isla de primavera** -Anuncio la navegante peli naranja

 **HAI-** Respondieron los mugiwaras

 **Oí bruja me prestas dinero** -Dijo un peliverde

 **¿Para qué?** -Respondió la navegante

 **No es asunto tuyo** -Respondió el peliverde

 **Si es mi asunto o te tengo que recordar la deuda que tienes conmigo** -Dijo la peli naranja con un tono de voz burlón

 **Tsk** -respondió- **_"maldita bruja siempre recordándome sobre la deuda que le debo"_** -Pensó el peliverde

 **Oí Nami como se llama la isla?** -Dijo el capitán del Sunny

 **Ahora que lo preguntas no sé pero pregúntaselo a Robin que ella sabe** -dijo la peli naranja cortadamente y sin mirarles a los ojos

 **Oí Nami-ya necesito hablar contigo en privado** -Dijo el capitán de los piratas ´Hearts´

 **Ah?... bueno vamos** -Dijo confundida la peli naranja

Aunque no se notaba el mugiwara estaba muy molesto.

* * *

 _ **-EN OTRA PARTE DEL BARCO-**_

Entonces de que querías que hablemos?-Comenzó a hablar la navegante

 **... cuanto falta para que lleguemos a Dresrossa?** -Respondió- a u _ **"maldición no pude preguntarle si quería salir conmigo** **u**_ **na cita"** -maldiciéndose el mismo en sus pensamientos

 **No se depende cuanto nos demoremos en las siguientes islas** -Respondió la peli naranja

 **Ya gracias que duermas bien Nami-ya-Se despidió**

* * *

 **-EN LA COCINA-**

Robin, sabes porque me siento así?-Pregunto el capitán del barco hacia su nakama pelinegra

Lo siento luffy eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo, yo ya te ayudado mucho-Dijo ella

* * *

 **-EN EL CUARTO DE CHICAS-**

" ** _Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando veo a Law y a Luffy? no me digas que estoy enamorada de esos bakas"_** (sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí) _**"Que estoy pensando?"**_ -La peli naranja estaba muy centrada en sus pensamientos

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse

¿?: **OOOIIII NAAMII** -Dijo el que entro, logrando asustar a la peli naranja

 **LUFFY TE HE DICHO QUE TOQUES LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR** -Grito esta (pegándole una gran ostia)

 **AUCH eso dolió Nami** -Dijo Luffy (tocándose la cabeza)

 **Te lo mereces por mal educado** -Dijo Nami

 **Mala...** -casi como un susurro- **oí nami de que hablaste con Torao?** -Dijo Luffy receloso

 **...E-e-eso n-n-no te im-importa-** Respondio la pelinaranja

 **Yo-...** -no pudo acabar la frase porque Robin entro a la habitación

 **Ah lo siento por interrumpirlos en su charla romántica** (se estaba riendo por dentro)

 **No te burles Robin** -Dijo Nami

 **Ya ya** -(con tono burlón)

 **Eres mala ¿sabes? a veces pienso que eres un demonio** -Dijo Nami

 **Yo mejor me voy** -Dijo Luffy (no sabía que hacer)

 **Capitán-san usted cree que Navegante-san está enamorada?** -Pregunto Robin

 **Oye Robin sigo presente-** Dijo Nami

 **¿Enamorada?** -Pregunto Luffy curioso

 **Fue un gusto hablar contigo Luffy** -Dijo Nami empujándolo hacia afuera

 **Después hablamos Capitán-san** -Dijo Robin

 **ROOBIIIN** -Grito Nami cuando Luffy ya se fue hacia la habitación de los hombres

* * *

 **-EN EL CUARTO DE LOS HOMBRES-**

Sanji y Zoro estaban peleando (como siempre ¬¬) Ussop le estaba contando una historia Chopper y a Luffy, Franky y Brook tocaban sus instrumentos

 **SI VUELVES A DECIRLE BRUJA A NAMI-SWAAN TE MATO MARIMO** -Grito Sanji a Zoro

 **QUE DIJISTE CEJITAS ¡?** -Grito Zoro

 **LO QUE TU ESCUCHASTE CABELLO DE LECHUGA** -Le respondió

 **COCINERO DE CUARTA** -Le grito al cocinero

 **ESPADACHIN DE QUINTA** -Le grito al espadachín

 **COCINERO PERV-** fue interrumpido por Nami que les pego a todos los presentes excepto a Chopper

 **CALLENSE YA** -Grito esta

 **Todos:HAI** (Asustados)

 **Nami-san si fuera tan amble de mostrarme sus pan-** el esqueleto fue interrumpido por la peli naranja, le pego tan fuerte la patada que rompió la puerta de la habitación

 **Oye onee-chan ten más cuidado con el barco** -Dijo Franky

 **Dijiste algo** (con un puño amenazante) **DUERMANCE YA MEJOR Y NO CAUSEN RUIDO QUE QUIERO DESCANSAR**

 **Todos: HAI** (muriendose de miedo)

Nami se fue y todos se fueron a dormir

Luffy se movía mucho en la cama parecía tener un mal sueño

 _ **-SUEÑO-**_

Luffy parece estar en la oscuridad, de repente se vio una silueta de mujer

Luffy: **Oh Nami que haces aquí?** (con su sonrisa infantil)

Nami: **Luffy tengo que decirte algo** (su voz era seria)

Luffy: **Si entonces dilo que yo también tengo que decirte algo, pero comienza tú las damas primero**

Nami: **Yo...Luffy me...voy de la tripulación**

Luffy se quedó en shock

Luffy: **Nami esto es una broma ¿verdad?** (estaba muy angustiado y asustado a la vez)

Nami: **No Luffy no estoy bromeando**

Luffy: **¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?**

Nami: **Porque me enamore, me iré con los piratas hearts y me casare con Law y seré SU navegante**

Luffy: _ **"es me mentira no puede ser la Nami que conozco no se iría con el "**_ **ESTAS MINTIENDO LA NAMI QUE CONOSCO NO SE IRIA CON EL**

Nami: **LUFFY ES LA VERDAD ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL** (entonces Nami le dio la espalda y se fue caminando y cuando estaba a la mitad del camino apareció alguien a su lado y se besaron) **adiós Capitán o mejor dicho EX-CAPITAN**

Luffy quedo en shock su mundo se derrumbó su amada lo dejo por otro,lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar

De repente despertó estaba sudando frio y llorando

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **LES GUSTO?**_

 _ **ACA OS DEJO EL CAPITULO RENOVADO**_

 _ **SI QUIEREN MAS CAPITULOS DEJENME REVIEWS Y SABRE SI QUIEREN MAS CAPITULOS**_

 _ **CUIDENSE**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS**_

 _ **MONKEY D ROCIO**_


	2. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, buenos días, buenas noches o buenas tardes xD

Les quiero avisar que tendré un "Horario" para cada día de un nuevo capítulo de un fic

Los celos del capitán: Lunes

Conquistando a la futura reina pirata: Miércoles

Universidad One Piece: Viernes

¿Nuevamente Juntos?: Martes

Siempre juntos cuete lo que cueste: Jueves

Bajo la Lluvia: Sábado

Esto ya lo había avisado por Facebook, pero como no todos tienen la página preferí también avisarles aquí

Acá les dejo el enlace de mi Página de Facebook: monkeyDRocio

Pero comienzo de subir los capítulos la próxima semana y como después de las 8 estará el nuevo capítulo como tengo muuuchaas cosas que hacer ufff

Espero su apoyo y comprensión

Gracias

Nos leemos

Monkey D Rocio


	3. ¿El plan de Law¿Otro plan,pero de Luffy?

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

 _ **Los celos del capitán**_

 **Capítulo 2:** _**¿El plan de Law? Otro plan, pero de Luffy?**_

 _ **"¿Qué fue ese sueño?"**_ -Se preguntaba mentalmente el sombrero de paja

Este estaba todo sudado y su respiración estaba muy agitada

Miro a su alrededor, notó que había solo una persona que lo estaba mirando

 **¿Mal sueño, Capitán?** -Pregunto este

 **¿¡Ah¡?,…No…bueno si y tú que estás haciendo aquí Zoro?** -Pregunto Luffy

 **Bueno como tú no venias a cenarla bruja Nami me obligo a venir a despertarte y ver que te pasaba** -Respondió Zoro- **Pero…Que soñaste, Luffy?**

 **…Bueno, soñé que…** -Luffy le conto todo lo que había soñado con lujo de detalles- **…y eso soñé**

 **Entonces soñaste que Nami se iba con Law?** \- Pregunto incredulo Zoro, Luffy asintió **-Y ¿Que nos abandonaba?** -Pregunto nuevamente Zoro

 **Si** -Dijo solamente Luffy. su tono de voz era desanimado y triste

Hubo un silencio hasta que Luffy olio el olor del desayuno

 **~Comida~** -Dijo Luffy, antes que se fuera, hacia a la cocina

 **Este nunca cambiara** -Dijo Zoro- ** _"Aunque no me puede creer que este enamorado, menos de esa bruja Nami"_**

* * *

 _ **-EN LA COCINA-**_

 **Por fin llegaron** -Dijo Sanji- **¿Que estaban haciendo par de imbéciles?**

 **No te importa cejitas** -Respondió Zoro, después de que dijo eso se fue a asentar en la mesa al lado de Usopp

Después de eso todos desayunaron _"tranquilamente"_

Pues, Usopp le estaba contando unas de sus historias a Chopper; Luffy estaba robando comida; Brook tocando su guitarra al igual que Franky; Robin estaba conversando con Nami, aunque a veces Robin le hacía miradas cómplices a Zoro; Sanji estaba bailando alrededor de Nami y Robin y a veces empezaba una pelea con Zoro; Zoro estaba peleando con Sanji y a veces le hacía miradas a Robin; y Law pues este estaba desayudando como si nada, al parecer estaba pensando en algo

 _ **"En la tarde de este día ella va a llegar, ojalá que el plan salga como lo planeado"**_ -Pensó Law

Después de desayunar todos se fueron hacia a la cubierta para preparar todo para desembarcar a la isla de primavera que Robin digo que se llamaba _**"Heartbreak"**_

Se demorarón todo la mañana.

Cuando ya todos terminaran lo que tenían que hacer se fueron a hacer sus cosas, solo dos se quisieron quedar en la cubierta eso eran Luffy y Law.

 **Mugiwara-ya puedo preguntarte algo?** -Comenzó a hablar Law

 **Por supuesto, Torao** -Respondió Luffy, Fingiendo una sonrisa

 **Que sientes por Nami-ya?** -Pregunto Law

 **Pues es mi Nakama** -Respondió Luffy

 **Entonces ¿solo es tu Nakama?, ¿no sientes nada por ella?** -Pregunto nuevamente Law

 **¿Sentir?** -Pregunto Luffy, fingiendo no saber, pero la verdad es que si sabía lo que se refería

Luffy no era estúpido…bueno no tan estúpido

Al ver que Luffy no tenía ni idea de lo que él se estaba refiriendo prefirió ir hacia un lugar del barco donde nadie lo vea o lo escuchara.

 **"¿Qué fueron esas preguntas? ¿Realmente es verdad de que escuche días atrás?** -Se preguntaba mentalmente Luffy- _ **Si es así tendre que hacer algo...YA SE :3"**_

 **¿Pensando en alguien?, Capitán-san-** Apareció de repente Robin

 **Ah, Robin eres tú, shishishishi, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la isla?** -Pregunto Luffy

 **Mmm, Creo que en unos minutos más** -Respondió Robin

 **Shishishishishi, que bueno** -Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **Planea algo, capitán-san?** -Pregunto curiosa Robin

 **Si** -Respondió con mucho animo Luffy

 **Y se puede saber qué planea?** -La curiosidad la estaba matando, aunque ella no aparentaba ser curiosa o metida en los asuntos de otros, este era un caso especial

 **Planeo,…**.-Y le conto todo su plan

 **Interesante, pero no cree que va a necesitar un poco de ayudita?** -Pregunto Robin

 **Sí, pero… ¿Quién quera ayudarme?** -Le pregunto desanimado Luffy

 **Tus Nakamas por supuesto** -Le respondió con una gran sonrisa- **Pero, tengo una duda… hiciste todo ese plan solo para que Law-san…no t...- -** Fue interrumpida por un grito de una mujer

 ** _~LUFFYYY~SAAAMAAA~_**

Cuando se escucho es tremendo grito todos los Mugiwaras fueron hacia la cubierta, curiosos estaban todos.

 **"Bien, llegó por fin, el plan está en marcha"** -Pensó Law- **"Esta es mi oportunidad"**

Pero sin darse cuenta, a Law se le salió una risa malévola, esta no fue desapercibida por dos Mugiwaras

Robin y Zoro

 **Ah?, HAMOCK** -Dijo Luffy

 **Es Hancock, pero no importa** -Dijo Hancock sonrojada- **Luffy ~Sama ¿Me puedo quedar en la tripulación un tiempo?** -Pregunto esta.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 _ **Les gusto el nuevo capítulo?**_

 _ **Me costó un poquito hacerlo, pero ya lo hice**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews y sabré si les gusto**_

 _ **Desde esta semana voy a empezar a subir todos los capítulos de las otras historias que tengo**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **Cuídense, os quiero mucho**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocío~**_


	4. La llegada de la arpía

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Los celos del capitán:**_

 **Capítulo 3 _: La llegada de la arpía_**

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _ **Luffy ~ Sama puedo quedarme en la tripulación un tiempo?**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Zoro le hizo señas a Luffy para que digiera que no, pero como sabemos cómo es Luffy no las entendió

 **….mmm si (?)** \- Respondió dudoso Luffy

 **~SIIIIIII~** -Grito Hancock emocionada, mientras que corría hacia Luffy y lo abrazaba

 **"BAKA"-** Pensó Zoro

 **Hamock… me…. ahogas** \- Intentaba decir Luffy

 **Ah, Lo siento Luffy-Sama** \- Se disculpaba

 **Tengo una duda** -Dijo Luffy

 **¿Cuál?** \- Pregunto Hancock

 **¿Dónde están las amazonas y tus hermanas?** \- Le pregunto

 **Ah, pues me dijeron que me tomara unas vacaciones y que ellas se encargarían de todo de la isla** \- Dijo Hancock

 _ **"Buena mentira, esa mentira todos la crean"**_ -Pensó Law

Y así fue Casi todos le creyeron a Hancock

Digo casi todos por que una persona en especial no le creyó, como siempre sabemos que fue Robin

 **"fufufufu, que mentira más grande"** \- Pensó Robin

Hancock empezó a decir cosas que casi nadie entendía

¿ **Cuándo será nuestra boda?, Luffy-sama –** Pregunto Hancock

 **B-B-b-boda!?-** Grito Sanji

 **…., Hancock ya te dije que no me quiero casar, CON NADIE**

El Mugiwara no pensó muy bien esas palabras, puesto que sin querer hirió a Nami

 **"Luffy solo me quiere como Nakama"** -Pensó Nami, sin querer ella bajo la cara apenada y casi se le salió una lagrima, pero para su alivio no salió esa lagrima traicionera.

Luffy noto eso igual que Robin

Robin le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Luffy, este se dio cuenta.

Hancock también se dio cuenta, así que hizo algo que entristeció mas a Nami y que Law aprovecho

Hancock se lanzó a Luffy nuevamente, se aferró a su cuello, acercándose a sus labios y lo beso

Todos se quedaron de piedra (Excepto Law y Robin, esta solo puso cara de sorpresa y nada mas)

 **HAAAAAAANCOOOCCKK-SWAAANNNNNN** -Grito Sanji

Haciendo de que Luffy reaccionara e intento separarse, pero solo hizo que se profundizará el beso.

Nami no podía más.

 **Chicos** -Dijo Robin, haciendo que todos le tomaran atención- **Creo que Luffy necesita su privacidad, así que….**

Todos entendieron el mensaje, cuando Robin decía _**"Luffy"**_ y no _**"Capitán-san"**_ , ellos sabían que era importante.

Nami agradeció mentalmente a Robin, no quería seguir viendo esa escena

Todos se habían ido, excepto Luffy, Nami este ya se iba, Law y Hancock

 **Nami-Ya-** Le dijo Law a Nami

 **¿Si?-**

 **Quiero preguntarte algo, podemos ir a un lugar más privado?** \- Le pregunto

 **Si-**

Luffy escucho toda la conversación y…. sintió nuevamente la sensación llamada _**"celos"**_ , que Robin le había dicho que se llamaba la sensación.

Como Luffy era de esas personas que se llevaban con sus instintos, siguió inconscientemente a Law y a Nami

 _ **To be continued….**_

 **Adelantos del próximo capitulo:**

 _ **Te ves kawaii cuando te sonrojas**_

 _ **Calla**_

 _ **::::::::**_

 _ **Robin snif snif**_

 _ **¿Qué paso?**_  
 _ **::::::::**_

* * *

 _ **Aca os dejo el capítulo y el adelanto**_

 _ **Ojala que le hubiera gustado el capitulo**_

 _ **Déjenme Reviews y sabré si quieren más capítulos y si les gusto el capitulo**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Cuídense, besos y abrazos**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocio**_


	5. ¿Nami no me quiere?

_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :)**_

 _ **Los celos del capitán**_

 **Capítulo 4:** _**¿Nami no me quiere?**_

 _A veces la curiosidad es mala, por varias razones._

 _Una porque te pueden descubrirte, te puedes arrepentir u otras opciones._

 _Pero a Luffy le toco la primera opción._

 _Fue descubierto ¿Quién lo descubrió?_

 _Chopper, el pequeño médico._

 _No lo descubrió del todo, pero impidió que Luffy espiara a Law y a Nami_

 _El pobre médico no entendió porque su capitán le grito ni porque se enojó con el._

 _El peque se sintió mal al escuchar a su capitán gritarle, ¿Qué hizo el para que su capitán lo tratara así? Esa es la pregunta que invadió la mente del pequeño._

* * *

 _Por otra parte, Luffy después de gritarle a su Nakama más pequeño se dirigió hacia la cabeza del Sunny, pensó y después de pensar unos segundos se cansó, pero unas preguntas se le vivieron a la cabeza ¿Por qué le grito a Chopper? ¿Por qué se enojó cuando Chopper le interrumpió? ¿Qué le pasaba?_

 _Pero no pudo circular las otras preguntas, ya que Hancock lo interrumpió._

 _Hancock le conto una de sus mentiras, ella no sabía que esa mentirita causaría un gran daño a Luffy, después de que contara esa mentira Hancock se marchó, ya que ese era el plan_

 _¿El plan?_

 _Sí, pero eso lo veremos el próximo capítulo, Ahora continuemos…_

 _¿Nami no lo quería? ¿Su pesadilla se está cumpliendo?, el pobre Luffy casi no aguantaba las lágrimas, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara._

 _De repente una imagen de su arqueóloga, ella había aclarado sus dudas y sentimientos._

* * *

 _Zoro había escuchado la mentira de Hancock, no es que él era un metiche, pero le importaba mucho que le decían a su capitán, ya que el tonto de su capitán creía todo lo que le decían, dejando eso a un lado,…_

 _Zoro se había molestado mucho, era ridículo que Nami no quisiera a su capitán, él sabía que Nami quería mucho a su capitán, pero lo que más le enojo fue que su Capitán se lo creyera._

 _En ese mismo instante recordó que Robin le había dicho que su capitán había creado un plan._

 _Zoro le iba a decir unas palabas a Luffy, pero su capitán salio corriendo hacia dentro del barco._

 _No entendió porque._

 _Pero la curiosidad puede dañar al curioso_

* * *

 _Robin estaba leyendo un libro de mitología, le causo gracia un ser mitológico, porque era una víbora que estaba obsesionada con un mono, pero el mono no le hacía caso, ya que el mono estaba obsesionado con…._

 _Robin no pude seguir, ya que Luffy apareció de repente con lágrimas casi en salir_

 _Robin se sorprendió enormemente, le pregunto qué le pasaba._

 _El le contesto **"Nami no me quiere"**_

 _ **"Caíste muy bajo, Hancock"** , pensó Robin con una mueca, esa víbora estaba dañando a su capitán, eso le enojaba_

 _ **…To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Acá os dejo el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Como verán no hay dialogo, fue por un reto que me hicieron una amiga**_

 _ **Me dijo: Has un capítulo de un fic sin diálogos, si no lo haces hay castigo**_

 _ **Y como yo conozco como es y sus castigos son los peores,…me dan escalofríos**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews si les gusto, sabré si quieren más capítulos y subiré más :)**_

 _ **Bye bye, cuídense, besos y abrazos**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocío~**_


	6. No permetire que me quiten a Nami

**Los personajes** _ **no**_ **son de mi pertenencia.**

 **Los celos del Capitán.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5:** **"¡No permitiré que me quiten a Nami!"**

.

.

.

Era otro día en el barco de los Mugis, todos animados como siempre.

Luffy se encontraba tan animado como siempre, gracias a Robin no estaba en una depresión, realmente le debía mucho a la arqueóloga.

De la nada empezó a nevar, sorprendiendo a los Mugiwaras que se encontraban en la cubierta.

¡Chopper! ¡Guerra bolas de nieve!- Tentó Usopp al pequeño reno.- ¡Luffy tu también vienes a la guerra de nieve!

Shishi.- Rio el morocho.- ¡Ganare yo!

¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Grito emocionado Chopper.

 **-En la cocina-**

En la cocina se encontraban un par de personas; Nami quien estaba hablando con Robin; Sanji cocinando para las mujeres.

Uff...- Suspiro Nami.- Empezó a hacer frio...- La peli-Naranja se abrazo así misma sise froto para entrar en calor.

No me sorprende que cambie la temperatura.- Comento Robin mientras tomaba su café.- Pero es raro que cambie la temperatura en una isla de primavera.

Voy a buscar un abrigo, vuelvo en un segundo Robin.- Aviso Nami a Robin y se ponía de pie y caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina y salir de esta.

 **-Con Nami-**

¿Dónde tengo el abrigo que compre hace poco?- Se pregunto así misma mientras buscaba en su ropero.

Nami siguió buscando, tirando ropas, pasaron minutos y su ropero se vacío por completo.

¿Navegante-San? - La peli-negra toco suavemente la puerta.- ¿Esta bien?

Si~- Respondió Nami mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto nuevamente Robin.

Claro.- Respondió sin ánimos la peli-Naranja.

Robin abrió la puerta lentamente.

Ara ara ¿Qué paso Navegante-San?- Rio suavemente la arqueóloga .

No encontré mi abrigo...- Nami empezó a patalear como niña pequeña.- Robin~ Me costo mucho dinero~

Recuerdo que necesito comprar un libro ¿Quieres acompañarme? Así puedes pasar a comprar algo.-

 **Law Pov´s**

Aunque yo solo este haciendo un experimento para comprobar si los rumores son ciertos, esto se me esta saliendo de las manos.

Nunca me imagine que Hanconck estuviera taan obsesionada con Mugiwara-Ya :/

 **Fin Law Pov´s**

 **-En la Cubierta-**

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp estaban en una guerra de bolas de nieve; Y una persona se encontraba apoyando con pompones a Luffy.

¡Vamos Luffy-Sama!- Apoyo Hancock.

En ese momento salen Nami y Robin hacia la cubierta.

¡Nami! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!- Le propuso Lufy a la peli-Naranja.

"¿¡Por que le pide que este con el!? ¡No tiene dirigirle palabra!"- Pensó Hancock, tenia tantas ganas de hacerla piedra, pero no podia.

En otro momento Luffy, ahora voy con Robin a comprar algunas cosas.- Negó Nami.

El morocho hizo un mohin infantil °3°

 **-En la Noche-**

Luffy se encontraba en su lugar favorito, acostado mirando las estrellas. Sintió unos pasos, fijo su mirada en la persona.

Capitán-San.- ¡Robin! ¿Qué haces a estas hora acá?- Pregunto LUffy ladeando la cabeza.

Eso lo debería preguntar yo.- Respondió Robin.- Capitán-San debería ya hacer sus movimientos.

¿Eh? ¿Movimientos? ¿De que hablas Robin? - Pregunto confundido el portador del sombrero de paja.

Tiene que hacer sus movimientos con Navegante-san.- Respondió sus dudas.- Se la pueden quitar.

No lo permitiría.- Comento Luffy.

Hoy cuando salimos a comprar en esta isla mucho hombres empezaron a coquetearle.- Conto la arqueóloga.- Navegante-San reconoció a uno de ellos, al parecer en los dos años se hicieron amigos. El es un peligro para usted.-

No voy a dejar que nadie me quite a Nami.-

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Yo! ¡Hola! ¡Aquí reportándome! Lo siento por demorarme, pero ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! :D**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews, sus reviews me dan ganas para seguir con esta historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


End file.
